1. Field of Disclosure
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is currently one of the most widely used flat panel displays, and includes two display panels with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display displays an image by applying a voltage to a field generating electrode to generate an electric field on the liquid crystal layer, determining directions of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer therethrough, and controlling polarization of incident light.
Among the liquid crystal displays, a vertically aligned (VA) mode liquid crystal display in which long axes of the liquid crystal molecules are arranged to be vertical to upper and lower panels while electric fields are not applied comes into the spotlight because a contrast ratio is large and it is easy to implement a wide standard viewing angle.
In the vertically aligned (VA) mode liquid crystal display, a plurality of domains in which alignment directions of liquid crystals are different from each other may be formed in one pixel in order to implement the wide viewing angle. A method such as forming a cutout such as a fine slit or forming a protrusion on the field generating electrode is used as means for forming the plurality of domains. In this method, the liquid crystals are aligned in a direction that is vertical to a fringe field by the fringe field formed between an edge of the cutout or the protrusion and the field generating electrode facing the edge, and thus the plurality of domains may be formed.
The vertically aligned (VA) mode liquid crystal display may have poor lateral surface visibility as compared to front surface visibility, and in order to solve this, a method of dividing one pixel into two sub-pixels and making voltages of the two sub-pixels different is proposed.
Meanwhile, in order to implement the wide viewing angle and increase a response speed of the liquid crystals, a method of allowing the liquid crystals to have a pretilt in a state where an electric field is not applied has been developed. In order to allow the liquid crystals to have the pretilt in various directions, the pretilt may be formed by using an alignment layer where alignment directions are various or adding a reactive mesogen to the alignment layer or the liquid crystal layer and then radiating light in a state where the electric field is applied.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.